fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I am the black knight, Ares. Know that all who stand in my way will be naught but stains on the Demon Sword." Home * "To think I would meet my father here... He is just as Mother described him. No, better. He is the embodiment of the ideal knight, without question." * "Successor to the throne of Nordion I may be, yet I have spent all my life living battle to battle, as a mercenary. I suppose that's why surroundings such as these feel so unnatural to me..." * "I see you wandering back and forth, back and forth... With battle ahead of you, you ought to use this time to rest." * "It's a waste of time to stand there watching. Train with me. There is no drawback to forging your body." * "I'm maintaining my blade. Demon Sword though it may be called, it is merely a weapon. You should put some consideration to how you treat that "divine weapon" of yours." * "I am Ares. I bear a greeting on behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Well met, Kiran. I will admit that I despised you at first—because you don't fight. I came to realize, though, that you are a warrior in your way, and a fine one at that. Pardon my rudeness. In my thought, I have a tendency toward...rigidity. I've lost loved ones and even raised my sword at friends. Loyalty is what drives a knight to take up arms. However, loyalty can become a prison... It happened to me. You, though... You perceive things from a distance. When I came to understand why you fight... I decided that I would be the blade that destroys your foes. I swear this on Mystletainn, the Demon Sword, and also on my name—Ares, the black knight." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Yes." * "I am the black knight Ares, son of Eldigan." * "What do you think you're doing? Do not accost me." * "Sigurd was my father's sworn enemy, or so I believed for all my life. But now..." * "Could it be possible? Is my father here, in this world?" * "My late father's goals are my own. I will restore my realm." * "Mystletainn, the Demon Sword...it thirsts for the blood of men." * "I cannot do this on my own. I must ask that you lend me your strength." Map * "Understood." * "Point me at the enemy." * "I will go." Level Up * "Now you understand my strength!" (4-5 stats up) * "Mystletainn, the Demon Sword... It thirsts for the blood of men." (2-3 stats up) * "No... This is not acceptable!" (0-1 stats up) * "You granted me this power... I will show you what I can do with it." Critical/Skill * "Drink, Mystletainn!" * "You would become my prey?" * "You scoundrel!" * "I will take your life!" Defeat * "I can't believe it. Me?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes